


Lean On Me

by allzlovers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers
Summary: АУ, где Ганнибал и Уилл знакомятся в самолёте. Раздражение Ганнибала по отношению к Уиллу меняется на противоположные чувства, а Уилл видит настоящее лицо Лектера.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lean On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729093) by [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles). 



> [Читать на фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5072814)

Ганнибал устроился в пассажирском кресле и протолкнул дорожную сумку под сидение. Он знал, что все билеты на этот рейс были проданы, поэтому, несмотря на то, что в салон он зашёл одним из первых, морально он уже был готов к давке и суете. Перелёт был самым лучшим вариантом, всего два часа – и ты снова в Балтиморе, а весь оставшийся день в твоём распоряжении. Но каждый раз возникал риск сидеть рядом с не самыми приятными людьми. Кричащие младенцы, болтливые бабули, мужчины преклонного возраста, прожившие уже большую часть своей жизни, но каким-то образом так и не познакомившиеся с мылом.

Самолёт был очень маленьким, поэтому там не было «первого класса», всего пятнадцать рядов по обоим бокам самолёта, в каждом по два места. Максимум, что смог получить Ганнибал – место поближе к выходу, чтобы не оказаться в ловушке сзади этого подобия самолёта, когда по прибытии основная масса людей суетливо потащится к выходу. Также Ганнибал взял наушники, чтобы заглушить надоедливо шумящих соседей любимой музыкой.

Зная, что его попросят убрать наушники, Ганнибал решил оставить их в кармане до подходящего случая. Пока что он через крохотное окошко наблюдал за входящими в самолёт людьми. Салон заполнился за достаточно короткое время, хотя место рядом с Ганнибалом и парочка соседних всё ещё пустели.

Сейчас будут искать опаздывающих пассажиров. Ганнибал почувствовал горький привкус от мысли, насколько это грубо – опаздывать. Сидеть рядом с одним из таких опаздывающих – проверка для его самоконтроля. Или, возможно, подарок в виде мяса, которое он может доставить к себе на кухню. Ганнибал не возражал, когда еда сама падала в руки.

По крайней мере, так он думал до момента, когда худой неказистый мужчина _действительно _упал ему в руки, случайно ударив локтём в солнечное сплетение. Ганнибал быстро пришёл в себя и с любопытством наблюдал, как мужчина плотного телосложения подошёл, потянул второго вперёд, вырывая его из рук Ганнибала, и усадил на соседнее сидение. «Простите», - обратился он к Ганнибалу, сосредоточенный на пристёгивании ремня безопасности другого мужчины. «Расслабься, Уилл. Мы летим обратно в Балтимор».__

__Ганнибал изучал лицо мужчины, оказавшегося Уиллом. На его коже блестели капельки пота, тёмные пряди слиплись на лбу, глаза бегали туда-сюда. По крайней мере так было, пока Уилл не встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом. Тело Уилла инстинктивно напряглось, зрачки расширились, а потом сузились от страха. Уилл подался вперёд, пытаясь схватить другого мужчину за рукав пальто, прежде чем тот ушёл на своё место, находящееся двумя рядами сзади. «Джек, не оставляй меня с ним!»_ _

__Ганнибал сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал жар, застилающий разум Уилла, но его понимание истинной природы Ганнибала не было связано с его бредовым состоянием. Ганнибал на протяжении всей жизни учился вести себя как обычный человек и усыплять бдительность других, не позволяя им понять, что хищник постоянно находится рядом с ними. Ганнибал не мог сделать что-то, что заставило бы Уилла усомниться в нём, но всё же он был уверен, что Уилл всё понял и не нуждался в дополнительном подтверждении. Уилл был раненным существом, осознавшим, что стоит на пути у волка и не может убежать. Он лихорадочно цеплялся за ремень безопасности, болезнь лишила его ловкости, и он не смог бы сбежать. Единственное, что спасало – наличие других пассажиров на борту и сытость самого Ганнибала. Ганнибал не был на охоте, но внимание, которое привлекал Уилл своим поведением, создавало опасную ситуацию. Ганнибалу нужно было переубедить Уилла за два часа, которые они проведут на этом самолёте._ _

__Его план сформировался за считанные секунды, пока мужчина по имени Джек раздражённо снимал пальто. Тот бросил его на сидение и зашагал обратно к Уиллу. Ганнибал положил руку на лоб своего соседа, вызывая у того стон, полный страха, и заставляя крепче вжаться в кресло. Когда Джек подошёл к ним, Ганнибал аккуратно убрал кудри со лба Уилла и изобразил на лице искреннюю заинтересованность._ _

__«Доктор Ганнибал Лектер», - представился он. «Боюсь, у вашего приятеля энцефалит. Я бы рекомендовал посетить врача как можно скорее»._ _

__«Джек Кроуфорд, ФБР», - ответил мужчина, больше сфокусированный на сбитом дыхании Уилла, чем на диалоге. «Вы – медик?»_ _

__«Был в течение многих лет. Сейчас я – практикующий психотерапевт», - объяснил Ганнибал. «У этого мужчины все симптомы: нарушение сознания, повышенная возбудимость, галлюцинации и жар. Как давно он находится в таком состоянии?»  
Чувство вины, появившееся на лице Джека, когда тот пожал плечами, означало, что Уилл страдал намного дольше, чем многие могли бы вытерпеть. Раздражение, которое испытывал Ганнибал по отношению к Уиллу, постепенно и совершенно неожиданно сменилось на желание защищать его, даже несмотря на то, как Уилл скинул руку Ганнибала со своего лба. «Позвольте мне присмотреть за ним во время полёта, а потом, пожалуйста, незамедлительно езжайте в больницу»._ _

__«Я даже не мог бы просить…»_ _

__«Вам не надо просить», - заверил его Ганнибал. В проходе появилась стюардесса, поинтересовалась, всё ли в порядке, и попросила Джека вернуться обратно на своё место, если нет никаких проблем. Джек на мгновение заколебался и кивнул Ганнибалу в знак благодарности, прежде чем вернуться на место._ _

__Уилл уже собирался сказать что-то в знак протеста, как Ганнибал наклонился ближе и шепнул ему на ухо: «Тише»._ _

__Уилл вздрогнул и опустился на спинку кресла. Ганнибал знал, что Уилл был покорным из соображений безопасности, а не по своей воле. Он был болен и не способен защитить себя в случае атаки, но знал, что покорность хищнику поможет остаться в живых немного дольше. Ганнибал вернул руку на лицо Уилла и взял его за подбородок. «Не убивайте меня», - тихо попросил Уилл._ _

__«Я не собираюсь убивать вас», - искренне признался Ганнибал. Не тогда, когда Уилл казался Ганнибалу таким интересным. «Я хочу, чтобы вы посмотрели на меня и сказали, почему вы испугались»._ _

__С небольшим усилием Ганнибал повернул лицо Уилла на себя так, чтобы они снова смогли смотреть друг другу в глаза. Ганнибал увидел свою собственную душу, отражающуюся в зрачках Уилла, и сам нашёл ответ на свой вопрос. _Чистая эмпатия_. По-настоящему интригующе. Эмпат в компании сотрудника ФБР; скорее всего, профайлер, но в настоящее время не может нормально работать по причине болезни. В Ганнибале просыпалась жажда, но не смерти, как могло показаться Уиллу._ _

__«Я…»_ _

__«Тише», - повторил Ганнибал. Он не хотел слышать ни лжи, ни объяснений, и сам предпочёл бы не делать что-либо из этого при таком количестве посторонних людей рядом._ _

__Тем не менее, Ганнибалу нужно было придумать что-нибудь, что могло бы заставить Уилла прийти к нему в офис, чтобы Ганнибал смог глубже исследовать его разум, не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то будет подслушивать, мешать или приставать с вопросами. «Вы в безопасности со мной»._ _

__Эмоции на лице Уилла выражали нечто среднее между страхом и облегчением. Он верил словам Ганнибала, но прекрасно осознавал, чем чревато привлечение внимания хищника, легко способного разорвать на части непослушного питомца. Но возможности Уилла были ограничены.  
В этот момент двигатели зашумели, и самолёт взлетел. Через два часа, когда они прилетят в Балтимор, Ганнибал уже тщательно спланирует, как удержать Уилла рядом с собой намного дольше, чем на один полёт. _ _

__Уилл был упрямым. Ганнибал с лёгкостью мог бороться с эмпатией, но Уилл был опытен и читал людей как открытые книги. Тем не менее, энцефалит сильно ослабил Уилла, и Ганнибал практически мог видеть, как тот сдался и смирился с тем, что является заложником ситуации. Он перестал напрягаться и прикрыл глаза, а дыхание стало более равномерным. Ганнибал всё ещё мог чувствовать, как быстро бьётся пульс Уилла рядом с его ладонью, но причиной этого могла быть как болезнь, так и присутствие Ганнибала._ _

__Ганнибал убрал руку с горящей кожи Уилла, позволяя тому удобнее устроиться в кресле. Через десять минут Уилл начал хвататься пальцами за джинсы и трясти головой, будто пытаясь освободиться от неприятных мыслей. Ганнибал понимал состояние Уилла, но суетливость и беспокойность всё равно раздражали его. Он вынул наушники из кармана и протянул один Уиллу, предлагая присоединиться к нему. «Послушаете музыку со мной?»_ _

__Всё ещё пытаясь успокоиться, Уилл взял наушник и вставил его в ухо. Ганнибал уже давно запомнил звучание всех своих любимых мелодий на телефоне, но слышать только половину композиции было для него в новинку. Вторая половина была у Уилла. Ганнибалу нравилось думать о том, что каждый из них обладает только половиной, и вместе они составляют единое целое._ _

__Ещё через десять минут Уилл разлёгся на кресле, его голова упала на плечо Ганнибала, и он провалился в прерывистый, но глубокий сон. Жар Уилла мешал сосредоточиться, но чем больше Ганнибал пытался это сделать, тем сильнее чувствовал ярко выраженный запах свежести – скорее всего, естественный запах Уилла. В голове сразу вырисовывались картины лесов, ручейков и свежего воздуха сразу после дождя. Ганнибал не помнил, когда ему в последний раз доводилось чувствовать такой манящий запах и позволил себе наслаждаться им до конца полёта._ _

__Несмотря на соблазн, Ганнибал усилием воли пытался не заснуть, чтобы поднять голову, вытащить наушник из уха Уилла и поправить костюм, когда самолёт начнёт приземляться. Самолёт пошёл на посадку, пассажиры начали вставать со своих мест, но Уилл не просыпался, и Ганнибал охотно продолжал сидеть в кресле, не желая тревожить мужчину._ _

__Джек подошёл, когда основная часть пассажиров уже покинула самолёт. «Как у вас получилось успокоить его?», - удивился он и снова бросил взгляд на Уилла._ _

__«Моя заслуга невелика, - ответил Ганнибал, - энцефалит Уилла совсем измотал его». Он представил, насколько неприятным будет пробуждение, если в дело вмешается Джек, поэтому сам осторожно потряс Уилла за плечо и прошептал: «Возвращайтесь к нам, Уилл»._ _

__Уилл шевельнулся и медленно начал приходить в сознание, постанывая от неудобства, которое доставило ему пробуждение. Ганнибал представлял, как сейчас чувствует себя Уилл. Джек, уставший ждать ответа Уилла, встряхнул его сильнее, и тот подскочил на месте. Он осмотрел Ганнибала и Джека и, хотя всё ещё пытался быть осторожным, его реакция была не совсем чёткой из-за того, что он всё никак не мог проснуться до конца._ _

__Ему потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он вцепился в предплечье Ганнибала, отпустить его, отстегнуть ремень безопасности и встать. Ганнибал беззвучно отстегнул свой. «Я настоятельно рекомендую отправиться в больницу», - напомнил Ганнибал, готовый в любой момент поймать с трудом стоящего на ногах Уилла, если тот упадёт. «Прежде чем его состояние станет критическим»._ _

__«Не говорите обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет», - буркнул Уилл и протиснулся мимо обоих мужчин, решив выйти из самолёта самостоятельно. Тем не менее, сделать это оказалось не так просто, и он вынужден был опереться о стену, чтобы остаться в вертикальном положении._ _

__«Пожалуйста, возьмите мою визитку», - сказал Ганнибал и сунул одну из них в руку Джека, прежде чем тот бросился за приятелем. «Я думаю, терапия может помочь Уиллу справиться с мучающими его мыслями»._ _

__Джек был немного рассеян, когда собирался догонять Уилла, прежде чем тот уйдёт слишком далеко, но оглянулся назад и кивнул. «Вы правы, доктор. Спасибо за вашу сегодняшнюю помощь»._ _

__«Рад был помочь», - искренне улыбнулся Ганнибал и позволил Джеку выбежать из самолёта. Ганнибал взял свою сумку и вышел некоторое время спустя. Уилл и Джек уже скрылись из поля зрения и сейчас наверняка шли по оживлённым коридорам, но Ганнибала это не беспокоило. По его расчётам Джек должен позвонить в течение нескольких недель. И если повезёт, а сегодня Ганнибал чувствовал себя очень везучим, Джек попросит его навестить Уилла даже прежде, чем того выпишут из больницы._ _

__Ганнибалу нужно подготовиться. Обычно самое большое удовлетворение ему приносила демонстрация результатов охоты, но сейчас его внимание было сосредоточено на выздоровлении Уилла. Воздействие энцефалита на мозг Уилла ослабляло его оборону, но Ганнибал был более заинтересован в изучении его здорового разума. Бульон из курицы силки идеально подойдёт для следующей встречи – решил Ганнибал с довольной улыбкой на губах._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала/Don't forget to leave kudos on the original work  
> :)


End file.
